I Need Your Love
by CaseyMcCabe
Summary: A Malfie Fanfiction Xx Alfie Deyes doesn't know whether he is gay or straight and can't make up his mind but when Caspar Lee moves in with him, he forces him to choose.
1. Chapter 1

I hate South Africa. Well, I don't, but I like England more. I'm just so glad I was moving in with Alfie! It is so fun, I'm with all of my tea drinking friends. I woke up late and realised my flight was in two hours and I had to squeeze loads of my stuff into a tiny travel bag, just so I didn't have to pay extra. I don't care if people think I'm being cheap. I think I'm a genius.

I left, in a rush, thinking there might be an earlier flight I could get because, well, its South Africa. We're not exactly rich.

I couldn't wait to get to England!

Oh, I'm in London, England. Its so beautiful... I got in a 'cab', almost at Alfie's. Oh wait, my new home!

I got here! Marcus and Grace were there! Oh, my English friends! They made a banner for me! It said 'You're Actually Here, Caspar!" Um, they said its a joke but I still don't understand it... I promised to make a vlog as soon as I got back so found my camera and started to record.

"So, guys, I'm here! I'm finally in London with my new room mate, Alfie! Um, Alfred, Marcus, Grace, say hello, now," I said, laughing and hugging each one of them.

"Hi guys!" Alfie said, who was followed by Marcus with a,

"Hellooooo!"

Grace just stood there and waved shyly at the camera. It was so cute! I like Grace, she's my only real girl friend I have in England. Yeah, I've met Zoella and SprinkleOfGlitter but Grace is different. She doesn't have to wear make up to look beautiful and she isn't all over confident.

"So, guys, this beautiful thing here," I said to the camera, pointing at her, "Is Marcus's little sister, Grace! Isn't she just amazing? Leave a comment below and tell me what you think of her!" I said grinning at my viewers. She blushed and kind of hid behind her brother. I don't see why, she really is amazing! I carried on vlogging for a bit and when I turned the camera off, she came out of hiding and she hugged me.

"Casp, you're too funny!" she said. I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and we slowly leaned in for a kiss, when Marcus had a 'surprise cough attack' distracting us.

"Marcus, can I speak with you?" Alfie said, dragging him into the kitchen without an answer.

"Caspar, look, I'm sorry about Marcus, he's just really over protect-" I cut her off, kissing her slowly and passionately, when a girl I had met a few times before walked in and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I...er...Alfie!" she rushed through the room towards the kitchen. Marcus soon returned with Alfie and the girl.

"My names Casey, but most people just call me Case or whatever. Sorry about just, I didn't know whether to stop you or what so... haha, hi Caspar and welcome back to England!" Case said, sweet enough. I replied with,

"Thanks Case, you seem great."

Marcus looked at me, then at Case and said,

"Stop him from doing what?"

I just stared at Grace and she said,

"Marcus! You don't have to be like this! I'm growing up and should be able to have a little bit of freedom! Just because mom and dad aren't here, doesn't mean you can tell me what and who to do!"

She ran into Alfie's room. We know because we heard the familiar creaky door close. Marcus was a bit uncomfortable about that and went red. Alfie and Casey sat there, glancing at each other, trying not to laugh. I went to sit by my worried friend and I said to him,

"Marky, its okay! I'm going to treat Grace with all the respect she deserves because she is not an object, she is a young woman!" He winced when I said 'young' but didn't say anything. Alfie put his arm around him and motioned for me and Casey to check on Grace.

"Grace, are you okay?" Case said, very quietly. She just mumbled something about Marcus. I asked her if she was okay and she ignored me. Casey pointed at the door, signalling me to leave. I was worried about Grace, I knew she had been having family problems and stuff was going on at school. Exams and stuff I presumed. I walked back into my new living room and found Alfie on the floor with Marcus towering above him, they were both uncontrollably laughing away.

"Guys..." I said. They suddenly stopped and Alfie stood up, smoothing down his clothes. Umm, I don't like talking about this but I found out some very shocking news that day.

Two of my best friends...


End file.
